


Never Had

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, F/M, Musicians, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: You and Poe have lived in the same small town since you were young, and stayed friends since childhood as others moved away. Move along to your adult years, and not too much has changed.  You work as a barista in a small cafe, a job you genuinely enjoy. Part of it being a good job, the other being your friend performing every Friday on open mic nights. You enjoy the slowness, the safety and security of nothing ever changing. However, when he dedicates to you a song he wrote when you were young, is the same thing, over and over, worth it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Oscar Isaac’s ‘Never Had’ while reading this fic!

“Two coffees, one black, one with two sugars and cream?” You called out into the half-filled cafe as a teenage couple picked up their order.

“Thank you!” The girl smiled, as you returned the gesture.

“It’s nothing. Enjoy the show, my friend should be here pretty soon.” You waved as they sat at their table, before you stretched your arms from behind the counter.

As you leaned your back against the fridge, you heard the familiar bell jingle as the cafe’s door opened.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” You said, not even bothering to look up.

“Come on, Y/N. You can’t remember what this handsome face always gets?” Your eyes shot up as Poe chuckled, yourself sighing.

“Poe, you have to call me so I can get yours ready beforehand, you know that!” You smiled, hugging him from over the counter.

“Sorry! Just wanted to surprise you tonight. I have a big surprise for tonight’s open mic.”

“Oh really? Another one of your covers?” You joked as he shoved you lightly.

“No, you’ll see it soon!”

You groaned jokingly as you got his usual ready. “Poe, you can’t just tell me something and then leave me in the dark!”

“Sorry, Y/N. That’s the way life works!” He chuckled as you whined.

“You’re lucky we’ve been friends for so long, or I would have just not even bothered to make your coffee for you.” You smirked, setting his mug down as he sat on one of the counter seats.

* * *

“You’ve got about… five minutes ‘til showtime. You doing okay?” You placed your hand on his shoulder, before you took off the top part of your apron, the bottom still hanging from your waist as it folded downward.

He looked away from the clock, gulping. “It’s not that, Y/N. It’s just… I’m a bit nervous.”

“You’ve never been this nervous before. Something on your mind, Poe?” You leaned closer, worried for your friend.

“Its… just a girl.”

“Oh…” Your chest blocked up, as you stood up straight.

‘Of course Poe would be with a girl. I mean, he’s handsome, he’s talented, what more could someone ask for? We’ve been friends for so long, anything changing might be disaster for our friendship.’ You scolded yourself inside your mind.

“So, what’s the whole girl trouble, then?”

“Well… We’ve known each other for a while, she’s just… incredible. I wrote a song for her, she’s going to be here tonight. I’m dedicating it to her.”

Cue the shattering of your already bruised heart.

“Don’t you worry, Dameron. I’m sure that she’s going to love it. After all, if a girl hates a song a guy writes for her, don’t even bother.” You smiled, mirroring his expression as the both of you looked down.

“Hey, Poe…” You were the first to look up and see the clock.

“Yeah?”

“It’s time for the show.”

He looked at the clock, before hopping off the chair and grabbing his guitar.

“Good luck, Poe! She’ll love your song.” He blushed at your comment, before stepping up onto the stage, by the stool and microphone.

* * *

“Hello everyone. I hope you’re all doing great tonight, and just… thank you for coming by and supporting myself, my music, and this old cafe.” You smiled, as he began to go into a speech, reminiscing on his younger years.

“When I was young, my friend, Y/N, and I used to come here all the time. We walked in one day, ordered two cookies, and just, realized, we both knew what we wanted to do. Y/N wanted to work here, hopefully own a cafe one day. I wanted to be a musician, and perform here for everyone as a start.” He pointed over to you as you sat on a barstool, smiling.

“Y/N is here right now, actually. She’s working here, and I’m playing here. So I’d like to think that, so far, our dreams are going well.” He paused, and inhaled deeply.

“However, there is one more part of this story I need to mention. When Y/N and I were young, around, maybe graduating year of our local college, we would spend so much time together, it was uncanny. I would always write songs, she would read them and help me out, even sing together just for fun. She read, and edited, and sang along every single song I’ve written.”

He looked over to you as he finished his small speech. “Y/N, there’s one song you haven’t seen. This is the only one I’ve never shown to anyone, because I thought it was just, so raw and embarrassing that you wouldn’t be friends with me anymore. But… I’m taking that chance tonight, and performing it here.”

He strummed his guitar as a test, and sat up straight.

“Y/N, this one’s for you.”

* * *

As he played the beginning, you were still processing what he said.

Dedicating a song to you? Already, you were red enough from the fact that the girl he was talking about earlier, was you, but a _song_?

Poe leaned into the mic, softly singing the first few words.

 _I’ve been gone for so long now_  
Chasing everything that’s new  
I have forgotten how I got here  
I have not forgotten you

He smiled softly, as the couples in the room slowly drew closer to eachother as you were captivated by the song he was singing for you.

 _We were just children with our eyes opening_  
You were all that I could see  
You came close enough to know my heart beat but  
Still not close enough for me

Poe turned his head to you and looked into your eyes, full of emotion as he began the chorus.

 _Through the good times and the bad  
You were the best I never had  
The only chance I wish I had to take_  
  
 _There was no writing on the wall_  
No warning signs to follow  
I know now and I just can’t forget  
You’re the best I never had  
  
He vocalized softly, closing his eyes and craning his head up slightly as an elderly woman came to sit at a lower table beside you.

“You’re a lucky woman. My husband would write songs for when I was younger too. Hold onto him, he’s a keeper.” She whispered as you smiled, watching Poe as he continued his song, glancing over to you occasionally.

 _In this motel_  
Well pass midnight  
When I’m bluer than a bruise  
And you come drifting in through the half-light  
In your funny yellow shoes

You chuckled as he smiled, singing directly to you from his heart and soul. There was a connection. You both felt the static, and it’s only being ignited now.

 _And I hope that’s you standing at my doorway_  
That’s the scratchin’ of your key  
And I hope this song I’m singing  
Someday finds you  
Wherever you may be

He sang with more passion, more energy as the crowd slowly began to clap along with the beat, some turning to watch your expression as you blushed profusely, grinning like a giddy schoolgirl. 

 _Through the good times and the bad  
You were the best I never had  
The only chance I wish I had to take_  
  
 _There was no writing on the wall_  
No warning signs to follow  
I know now and I just can’t forget  
You’re the best I never had 

The crowd sung along with the chorus, singing the last refrain alongside him cheerfully, before he quieted down, strumming the last few chords, smiling shyly at you as he sang the last words.

_Best I never had…_

* * *

The audience cheered for him, a newfound warmth and static radiating around the cafe from his musical confession.

“Thank you, thank you! I’ll be here next week.” He climbed down as the cafe returned to it’s normal evening buzz.

“So?” He came up to you, still sitting at your stool.

“Just… wow. Poe, you really wrote that for me?” You sat, still slightly bewildered.

“Yeah, I did. I started to really like you when we started high school, and I guess it just, never went away.” He scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red as he laughed nervously.

“Really?” You looked down shyly, remembering how the two of you stuck together for so long. To know that your longing for your best friend was requited.

“Yeah… So, how was the song?” You stood up, still blushing as you leaned up to him, pressing a warm, chaste kiss to his cheek, before you pulled back, the both of you grinning like you were young children again.

“I’ll take that you liked it?” He wrapped his arms around your waist as you hugged his chest, whispering into his ear.

“It was perfect.”


End file.
